


Put a Sock in It

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [25]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Cuddles, Fanart, Fuzzy socks, M/M, Silly Socks, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill this prompt with some fanart! Please comment and reshare!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Put a Sock in It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mally710555](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mally710555/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [mally710555](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mally710555/pseuds/mally710555) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1\. Mally#7415
> 
> 2\. Short Prompts: 
> 
> -chill movie date night  
> -halloween costume party  
> -fuzzy socks 
> 
> 3\. Long Prompts:  
> -Today was the day, after having Bucky and Natasha help him for months, Steve was finally going to propose to Tony after dating for almost three years. Everything just needs to stop going wrong so Steve can get Tony in one place so he can actually do the proposal!  
> -Tony is finally ready to share his heat with Steve. He had never shared a heat with anyone except his toys. After weeks of talking about it and days of Steve asking him if it was actually ok, he was ready. He wanted Steve to go to town on him and fill him in places he didn't know he had.  
> -Steve is a successful artist at one of his art exhibitions at a museum. One of the art critics comes up to him and praises one of his paintings. He asks about how he got the inspiration for this piece and he remembers it fondly (by that the steamy passion before getting the inspiration to paint) 
> 
> 4\. Do not want: unhappy endings, underage characters, character hate/bashing, watersports, non-con, cheating or mentions of cheating, CACW, mentions of ptsd and childhood abuse, not a lot of angst (some is ok if you want to add it), 1st or 2nd person, bottomSteve
> 
> 5\. Other things: not all stuff has to be explicit, there can be some fluff in there but the smut has to be very smutty, any movie suggestions that I can add to my ever growing movie list, pictures of cute cats, art of any kind (Stony, cats, whatever you want)


End file.
